


Dream with Me

by QueenofFennoscandia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Criminal AU, I'm not even sure where this is going, Inception AU, M/M, More tags later, Romance, Yuri on Ice AU, comedy romance drama tragedy - who knows, criminals, going to add characters when they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofFennoscandia/pseuds/QueenofFennoscandia
Summary: Stéphane Lambiel, a well established businessman, has a job offer – he wants Inception done. Viktor Nikiforov, for his collegue Yuri Plisetsky’s misfortune, is not going to turn the offer down. Now all he needs is to gather his team.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Inception. I love yoi. This is where it led me. I just had to get this out of my system.
> 
> [✿](http://queenoffennoscandia.tumblr.com/)

“I need you to do an Inception.”

Yuri narrows his eyes. “It’s not possible,” he says, because _this person is clearly stupid. It simply can't be done. Is he an idiot?_

Next to him Viktor finally opens his mouth after a long pause, “It’s possible.”

Yuri turns to Viktor with an alarmed expression.

“I’ve seen it done,” Viktor sighs. He looks hesistant.

The man who had introduced himself as Lambiel, leans forwards in his seat. “I can give you what you desire. You know what I want.” He is smiling confidently.

Viktor turns to Yuri who is wearing a frown.

“Don’t even think about it,” Yuri glares.

“Yuri,” Viktor says.

“No.”

“Please.”

“No way in hell.”

They have a silent conversation where Viktor stares at Yuri, like he is able to see younger man’s soul, and Yuri curses his colleague in seven different languages.  

“You know how insane this is?”

“Let’s do this. One more time, and then I’m done.”

Yuri grits his teeth and brings his head into his hands. Then he lifts his right hand and hit it hard against the luxury helicopter seats. He felt like screaming, and Viktor seems to sense it too. In other times, he would have already made some safety distance between them too, as he was very familiar with Yuri Plisetsky’s temper. This time though, he insistently stays on his seat, waiting the other to answer – to give in.

“Fuck you, Nikiforov,” he answers, “If this gets us killed, I’m going to make it personally sure after life will be _your_ personal hell.”

Viktor sighs with relief, as if it was ever even a question whether Yuri was going say yes to him. Viktor is his role model – no matter how much it pained him physically.

And then, Viktor smiles wide and hugs Yuri.

“Thank you.”

“Get off me!” Yuri shouts.

In front of them Lambiel is smiling too. “So, we have a deal?

“Yes, we do,” Viktor nods. His eyes are gleaming with determination. This was his chance.

Next to him Yuri thinks whether it was too late to jump out of the helicopter and just end his misery.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

When they are back on the ground Viktor mutters, “We need to fill our team.”

They are standing on the top of a building where Lambiel had dropped them off.

Yuri looks up and grimaces at the sight of the nearing dark clouds. “You better find someone good this time.”

“Don’t worry, I have a plan.”

“JJ was your plan.”

They both are still in a slight shock with the memory of JJ being dragged away by Lambiel’s men, after they had been told that their now-former architect had sold them out.

Viktor actually bit his lower lip while looking sheepish before admitting, “He was a flop.”

“And that is why I do the major part of the planning.” Yuri said. “I’m going to research the shit out of the next target.”

He turned to Viktor, standing tall before the taller man. His eyes were sharp, “We can’t afford to have another flop. Get us a new architect – a good one. No, forget the good, we need an excellent one.”

“I know,” Viktor says easily. Seeing Yuri determined always brought the best of him. They are a good team.

“I guess I should contact Chris?” Yuri mentions almost as an afterthought.

“Yeah, he’s perfect. I think I know where to find us a new architect. I’m leaving the first thing in the morning.”

“To where?” Yuri rises his eyebrows.

“To Paris, of course.”

“The old man is going to hate you for coming to his territory,” Yuri holds the door open which leads them out of the rooftop and to the buildings staircase.

“He loves me,” Viktor smiles widely as he walks pass Yuri.

The other snorts. “Yeah, as much as a yeast infection.” Yuri is grinning. “Send him my regards.

“Why do you think he want to hear from you?”

“Because he doesn’t hate me. He sends me a birthday card every year.”

“How? You don’t have an address,” Viktor asks confused.

“I have a safe house in Norway.”

Viktor pouts, “You’ve never told me about a safe house.”

“Exactly, it is a hiding place, away from your terrible ideas.”

“You hurt my feelings, Yura.”

Yuri does not answer, and instead says, “So, we’ll meet in Paris?”

“Yeah.”

“A week?”

“Make it three days.”

Yuri tsks. “What a pain.”

“As if you need those extra four days,” Viktor pats Yuri’s shoulder and they walk into an elevator.

Yuri does not answer, because Viktor is right, and they both are perfectly aware of it.

“I had plans on Thursday. The new edition of Christian Louboutin sneakers is released.” Yuri says sounding regretful.

“And I hoped that I could have catch up on Dance Moms, but we all can’t have what we want.” Viktor pushes the first floor’s button. “Make sure that Chris knows that I’m on my way. Because on second thought, I probably should go to see him in person.”

“Yeah, it was your fault that he almost got caught by Chinese authorities eight months ago.”

“It was an accident. Who would've thought that our target was trypophobic.”

“I had, and you would've known it too if you had read my research.”

“Do you have any idea how thick that document pile was that I received?”

“I gathered that document pile, of course I do. What do you expect me to do? It’s research not a fucking novel, of course it’s tiring to read it. It’s not like I enjoy writing it.”

“Yes you do, you freak,” Viktor smiled knowingly

Yuri rolls his eyes, not denying it.

Viktor knows that the younger man would not be working in the dream business if it was not entertaining him, though the other would never admit it aloud. He was stubborn like that.

“He’s in Thailand,” Yuri says instead.

It takes a second to Viktor to realize that he talks about Chris.

“What is he doing in Thailand?” Viktor says confused.

Yuri shrugs.

“And more importantly, how do you know that he’s there?”

“It’s my job to know,” Yuri says simply as they arrive to the first floor.

Viktor pursed his lips, “I guess I have to detour. Why can’t he be in Switzerland for once when you need him there.”

“Still three days?”

Viktor knows that Yuri is smiling behind his ipad that he had pulled out of his Leopard patterned Herchel backpack mid-elevator ride.

The elevator doors opens.

“Fine, a week.”

He can see Yuri doing a small victory fist pump. Viktor cannot help to smile amused.

Just before they walk to their own ways, Yuri turns to Viktor. He is wearing a half vexed half worried expression.

“You think we can pull it through?”

It reminds Viktor how young the other still was. Maybe he is being unfair to him. But still, Viktor needs him. Yuri is the best Point Man he could ever wish for.

“Absolutely,” he answers.

Yuri nods.

“I think that if everything works out we’re almost set. Now, we just need to find a chemist.”

Yuri agrees, “Yeah. I just wished our schedule was not this tight. Lambiel’s a demanding client...and dangerous.”

“Yuri,” Viktor says, “You can do this.”

He scoffs, “Of course I can.”

Viktor smiles, they can do this.


	2. Chapter 2

“Inception?”

Viktor nods.

On the other side of the table sits Christophe Guacometti.

“Never done it. An insane idea,” he says and takes a sip out of the beer bottle.

“You think it’s impossible?” Viktor tilts his head somehow disappointed.

“No, of course it’s possible, you just would have to be completely mental to try it.”

“You’re not doing it,” Viktor states with a sigh.

“Viktor, Viktor, it’s almost like don’t seem to know me at all,” the man says with a smooth voice as the corner of his eyes are wrinkling.

Viktor grins widely.

“How’s the team?” Chris asks.

Viktor thinks about it for a moment. “It’s coming along. Yuri’s doing his job and I think I know where to capture us a new team member.”

Chris hums. “How’s Yuri. Still acting like a maniac with an ipad?”

Viktor laughed. “I thought he called you. Didn’t have enough time to exchange hellos?”

“Called me?” Chris huffed. “He sent me a message: ‘The idiot is coming to see you in couple of days. Don’t make plans. I know you have no jobs lining up for the next half of a year.’

“I don’t even know how he knew that. It was a private information.”

“He knows things,” Viktor grins and leans back on his chair.

 “A terrifying kid,” Chris shakes his head.

“That’s why he works with me. That’s why he’s _my_ Point Man. After working with him I don’t think I can handle any screw ups.”

Chris glances at the white spinning top Viktor is playing with his fingers absentmindedly.

“Yeah, he’s the best. I still wouldn’t trust him with my personal life choices,” Chris hums.

“And that is exactly why our friendship is strictly professional,” Viktor nods.

 “Come on, Viktor. No need for lies. I’m not going to judge you of having actual friends.”

“I thought we were friends?” Viktor says amused.

“The best,” Chris announces and raises his bottle before emptying it.

Viktor returns the gesture by raising his glass.

“Still, I’m surprised you even have a private life. Lately, all I’ve been hearing about you is work work work. You’re like that Rihanna’s song, on replay,” Chris smirks with an obvious amusement in his eyes.

Viktor shrugs, takes a sip from his glass and says, “I promised Yuri that this will be the last time.”

Chris observes Viktor and hums, “I’m surprised he agreed.”

“Well, he wasn’t exactly happy about it,” Viktor grimaces.

Chris mouth twitches.

“Do you have a chemist yet?” he asked and pushes the empty bottle away.

Viktor grimaces. “Still looking.”

“Well,” Chris smiles, “I think I might have a man for the job.”

“I need to leave tomorrow evening. Got to go and get us our architect. Busy times,” he says, still sounding hopeful. Chris helping them with a chemist would save a lot of time.

“Architect,” Chris furrows his eyebrows. “You aren’t going to do that job yourself?”

“No,” is the short answer.

Chris just nods, not asking any further. Then he finally mutters, “Tomorrow, you say?”

Viktor nods back.

“Well, you’re in luck. The person I was talking about is in town. You’re interest?” Chris raises his eyebrows, already knowing the answer.

“I’m desperate.” Viktor grins.

Chris sighs dramatically. “I guess then we have plans for this evening.”

Suddenly Viktor goes quiet. He scans the half empty bar. “Behind you.”

“How many?” Chris says, no panic in his voice.

“Four,” Viktor counts, “No, five.”

Chris sighs, “And here I was hoping to have a quiet evening.”

“Looks like Guang-Hong’s men,” Viktor notes.

“Those bastard. Can’t get rid of those parasites even by skipping to a different continent every other month. I swear, they are everywhere.”

“Meet me downstairs,” Viktor says before adding, “Have fun.” Then he swigs the rest of his vodka down, stands up and walks away.

“I guess there’s no rest to the wicked,” Chris mutters before the sound of bullets starts echo through the bar.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Chris looks like death when he is pulled into a sleek black car, and is faced with Victor and a well-dressed man.

“Thank god,” he mutters and swipes the sweat on his forehead when he recognizes the familiar face. “I was sure I got caught and kidnapped when you pulled me in, Viktor,” Chris loosens his tie.

“Kidnapping hmm. Well, actually I wouldn’t but it past this guy,” Victor comments, still holding a small grudge against the owner of the car.

The man swipes his hair back. “Mr. Nikiforov, I thought we had gotten past of our differences. Misunderstanding, you surely understand,” he smiles pleasantly.

Viktor rolls his eyes half-amused. Misunderstanding, sure, he and Yuri had not been kidnapped when this man had wanted to offer them this job. No, not at all.

Chris looks like for the first time he was questioning Viktor’s offer. It is a little bit strange that this _is_ the first time. But the people in the dream business are a bunch of self-destructive morons, so then again, maybe it is not strange.

“In whose car am I in?” Chris inquires, sounding unusually nervous.

“Our benefactor,” Viktor says.

“Lambiel,” the man offers his hand. “I heard you’re the forger.”

Viktor observes Chris who looks unusually flustered. His eyebrows rose. To see Christophe Guacometti react that way… Damn, the man was good.

Chris seems to gather himself as he finally shakes Lambiel’s hand.

Lambiel smiles approvingly.

Then Chris seems to remember something. He turns to Viktor with a furious expression. “You’re a fucking bastard, Viktor Nikiforov. Those men there! They were after you not me, weren’t they?”

“You figured it out?” Viktor grins, showing only slight flash of guilt.

“Yeah, I did. People shouting ‘where’s the fucking Russian’ made it pretty clear.”

“I own you,” Viktor says, now sounding somehow apologetic. He was still smiling, though.

“Again. You own me once again. I’m keeping a tab on you. I ruined my jacket,” Chris pouts.

“I’ll buy you are new one at Paris,” he promises.

“You better.”  

“So, who’s the man you were talking about?” Viktor asks.

Chris’ usual smile returns. “Trust me, you’ll want to hire this guy.”

“Better get going then. We’re on a clock,” Lambiel says and glances at his wrist watch, because he apparently is one of those people who owns one and actually uses it.

As Chris is giving directions to the driver with flawless Thai, Viktor cannot help asking, “Just what exactly did you do anyway? You seemed pretty confident that those men were after you. I thought Guang-Hong was a pretty calm guy.”

It honestly makes no sense for Viktor to say that, him being on his hit list too.

Chris makes a suffering look as he says, “Never steal from the guy.”

Viktor sends a doubting look.

“Just trust me on this one,” Chris assures.


End file.
